A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hand tools, more specifically, a socket set that are collectively attached together and are rotatable engaged.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a plurality of differently sized sockets that are collectively connected at a center such that the differently sized sockets each extend radially from the center; wherein the center includes a thru hole into which a pivoting pin attaches the center to a U-shaped member; wherein the differently sized sockets are able to rotate through armatures forming the U-shaped member; wherein the U-shaped member includes a square drive at a distal end of the U-shaped member such that the rotatably engaged socket set is configured to attach to an existing socket drive, which may involve an impact wrench or pry bar or ratchet; upon attachment of the existing socket drive to the square drive of the U-shaped member, a selected socket is longitudinally aligned and configured for use in tightening or loosening a nut or head of a bolt; wherein the differently sized sockets may form a cross shape or other shape attributed with the number of differently sized sockets included; wherein all sockets are able to rotate through the armatures in order to enable selection of any of the sockets when in use.
The Chang Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0232424) discloses a wrench for different sized nuts having a swiveling support member. However, the swiveling support member is affixed to a handle, and is unable to be configured for use with any number of types of socket drivers.
The Meholovitch Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0197718) discloses a wrench drive member that includes a body that is rotatably coupled to the handle and at least one socket coupled to the body. Again, the wrench drive member is affixed to a handle, and is unable to be configured for use with any number of types of socket drivers.
The Chang Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,171) discloses a cross wrench having a folding central attachment. However, the central member is not a U-shaped member that enables armatures to attach to a center of a plurality of differently sized sockets.
The Sisolak Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,571,148) discloses a wrench having multiple sized sockets that rotate about a central axis. Again, the wrench is affixed to a handle, and is unable to be configured for use with any number of types of socket drivers.
The Drahonovsky Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,476,058) discloses a wrench having a plurality of sockets of various sizes carried by a central brace member. However, the central brace member is unable to be configured for use with any number of types of socket drivers.
The Chang Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 639,625) illustrates an ornamental design for a foldable wrench, which is not depicted to operate with an existing socket driver.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a plurality of differently sized sockets that are collectively connected at a center such that the differently sized sockets each extend radially from the center; wherein the center includes a thru hole into which a pivoting pin attaches the center to a U-shaped member; wherein the differently sized sockets are able to rotate through armatures forming the U-shaped member; wherein the U-shaped member includes a square drive at a distal end of the U-shaped member such that the rotatably engaged socket set is configured to attach to an existing socket drive, which may involve an impact wrench or pry bar or ratchet; upon attachment of the existing socket drive to the square drive of the U-shaped member, a selected socket is longitudinally aligned and configured for use in tightening or loosening a nut or head of a bolt; wherein the differently sized sockets may form a cross shape or other shape attributed with the number of differently sized sockets included; wherein all sockets are able to rotate through the armatures in order to enable selection of any of the sockets when in use. In this regard, the rotatably engaged socket set departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.